


Short & Sweet - MetaMoro Oneshot Collection

by lucidiromaa



Category: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro - Fandom, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Short & Sweet, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidiromaa/pseuds/lucidiromaa
Summary: A summary of my oneshots from tumblr, hope you like them.I miss them, that's why.





	1. Mi manchi anche tu, a volte.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: bad English (I am really sorry ahah), uhm someone told me it’s fluff so…fluff warning! 
> 
> Word count: 694 words
> 
> A/N: First oneshot ever, hope you kinda like it (tbh I just needed some metamoro stuff and due to the fact that both of them are on vacation, I decided I should write something myself) - please be kind haha :)

It was a silent night, but the sound of the waves splashing against the boat and the quiet music out of the radio kept him awake, while everyone else was long asleep. Ermal sat up, let his long feet hang from the hammock, in which he should have been sleeping by now. He shrugged. For a moment he sat there in complete silence, just listened to his own breath and the sounds of his surroundings. Then he stood up, quietly walked over to the deck of the boat and sat down next to the radio, his gaze wandering up to the sky. A soft smile lighted up his face as he looked at the stars, watched them with the euphoria of a child, which just got a present. Then Ermal ran his hand through his long brown curls. **“I should have asked you…”**, he spoke quietly, a sad smile crossed his face. As a new song started to play his head turned towards the radio. “A Il Cairo non lo sanno che ore sono adesso, il sole sulla Rambla oggi non è lo stesso…“ He laughed softly, but with a sad face. **"Perfect timing…”**, Ermal whispered, closed his eyes and listened to the song. When Fabrizio’s part started the smile turned softer, happier, purer. Ermal suddenly wasn’t able to move anymore, he lost himself into the song and stirred of this daze when it finished. After some more seconds, he finally opened his eyes again and started to search his phone in his pockets. As it laid in his hand he abruptly stopped. _It’s half past 3 in the morning…I can’t just write him_, he thought. He still clicked on the WhatsApp icon and on the chat with Fabrizio. He wasn’t online. **“He’s asleep.”**, he mumbled, neither happy nor sad, but maybe a bit disappointed. _Sure, he is, it’s late_, his inner voice answered, you should be asleep by now as well. Ermal rolled his eyes and, ignoring the voice and this feeling inside his chest, started typing a message to his friend. **“Hey…hope you’re doing fine, also I’m sorry about this late message, you kinda came to my mind and I thought about going to Rome for a few days…maybe we can hang out?”**, he typed and put his phone away, as he sent it. After some seconds he realized what he did and moaned in embarrassment. “Why the hell did I….”, he started complaining about his own self, when he got a new notification. **“Ciao cespuglietto, I wouldn’t say it’s late, it’s early. When will you be in Rome, you can stay at my house if you want. I wanted to show you something.”** Fabrizio has answered. Ermal chuckled a bit as he read the new message. **“Why are you still awake old man?”**, he wrote with a grin on his face, but also answered the question, **“On the 20th, I’m not sure how long I’ll stay, I have to go to Bari afterwards.”** Ermal also noticed that Fabrizio now stayed online and immediately wrote him back. He smiled. **“They played our song.”**, was the only answer he got, then Fabrizio disappeared. Ermal now was confused, he wasn’t sure if the older man finally went to sleep or not or if he just didn’t want to write anymore. He started thinking too much about this and read the message again. **“I know, I’ve listened to it as well.”**, he answered and shrugged. **“We should sing it again. I miss it.”**, Fabri was online again. After this, he sent a picture. It was one from their winning night at Sanremo. Ermal’s thoughts went back to this event. It was though, but they managed to win. They managed to spread their message. **“I miss it too”**, Ermal answered. _And I miss you._, he thought. Some minutes passed till Fabri answered, **“I miss you too cespuglietto and now go to sleep and enjoy the last days of your boat trip.”** Ermal read it twice. He didn’t write what he thought, but maybe Fabrizio now really knows him, he doesn’t even need to write it anymore. Another smiled appeared on his face. **“Good night il pescatore.”**


	2. Finché non ci incontreremo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal is 9, Rinald 7 and Sabina 3 years old.  
Fabrizio is 15 at that time.
> 
> As adults their ages are the exact same as in real life, 38 and 44.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: AU, child & adult timeline!!, fluff and some would also say it‘s „sweet“ 
> 
> Word count: 1542 words
> 
> A/N: Got this idea as I went through my tumblr timeline, hope you like it

Ermal and his siblings were running around, totally ignoring the yelling from their mother. **„Don‘t go too far!“**, she screamed behind them and rolled her eyes, but had a soft and at the same time amused smile on her face. **„We won‘t mooom!“**, Rinald screamed back at her, took Ermals Hand and started climbing onto the old tier, made out of stone. **„Come on!“**, he whispered to his older brother, who was slightly annoyed, but joined him anyway. **„I want to come with you!“**, the three year old Sabina tried to say. **„No, no you gonna hurt yourself pallina.“**, Ermal softly said to her and smirked. She pouted and sat onto the floor. **„Ermal!“**, Rinald screamed, already climed onto the next tier, up to the top of the Colosseum. Ermal shrugged annoyed, picked up his little sister and tried to reach his brother. **„Rinald stop! Don‘t go too fast, we need to take Sabina with us!“**, Ermal told his younger brother and finally reached him. Rinald rolled his eyes, he hated it to be slowly. He just wanted to see this amazing view, everyone was talking about. **„We should already be at the top!“**, he answered and climbed another tier, while Ermal followed him, Sabina on his arms. The young blonde girl was already tired which was the reason why she didn‘t want to climb. **„Slow down, we‘ll reach it soon enough.“**, Ermal answered and cuckled, as his brother started climbing higher. After some more minutes the three of them reached the top and gasped at the amazing view. **„Oh it‘s amazing!“**, Rinald said, admired the city and the slowly setting sun. **„There you are!“**, their mother smiled and took Sabina on her arms, slowly stroking down her back. **„Come on, we need to go to the other side!“**, Rinald said, now super happy and energized. Ermal started running after his brother, after he made sure it was okay to leave his mother and Sabina. **„Rinald stop, you‘re going to fall!“**, Ermal said and in exact that moment Rinald fell. Rinald looked at his older brother with tears in his eyes and hugged him, after Ermal kneeled down beside him. **„It‘s okay, I told you...show me your knee.“**, Ermal softly said to his brother and looked at the injury. **„Does it hurt bad?“**, he asked, which Rinald denied quickly. **„We need to go to the other side!“**, the younger one said and stood up again. Ermal shrugged, tried not to smile at the stubbornness of his brother.** „Okay, but this time we‘ll walk slow. And afterwards mom will have to look at this.“**, he softly spoke, took his brothers hand and walked with Rinald to the other side, to admire the beauty of this city. After some time both of them walked back to their mom and on their way back Ermal found something on the floor. It looked like a picture, but before he could unfold it, Sabinas scream distracted him and he walked to his mother. **„How did this happen?“**, she asked, a bit worried. Rinald sat on one of the tiers, Sabina stood beside them and took Ermals hand as he reached the spot next to her. The found picture was now in his pockets and he quickly forgot about it as all of them went to the restaurant to grab some food. Some hours passed and they were back in their hotel room. Ermal sat on his bed, Sabina already was asleep and Rinald was in the bathroom, where his mother took care of his injury. He unfold the picture and stared at it. It was an old polaroid photo of a boy, he was about 15 years old and had dark brown hair. Ermal stared at the picture, wasn‘t able to move. He was confused. _Why would someone leave such a picture behind_, he asked himself and shook his head. _Maybe he lost it, I‘d love to know who this boy is...I could give this photo back to him._ Suddenly Rinalds head popped up next to him and Ermal screamed. **„What are you looking at?“**, Rinald asked and looked at the picture. He started laughing. **„Uh-uh...who‘s that?“**, he asked, Ermal rolled his eyes and hid the picture in his pocket. **„Are you in loveeee?“**, he asked again, Ermals eyes widened. **„Shut it!“**, he hissed at his younger brother and walked to the bathroom, where he sat down on the floor. Outside he could hear his brothers voice: **„Ermal is in love!“** **„Shut it Rinald!“**, Ermal screamed back and took the photo out of his pocket. **„I am not...“**, he mumbled to himself, looked at the boy on the picture. _Who are you?_, he thought, got lost in his thought and thid picture. After some minutes he could hear the voice of his mother from outside: **„Are you okay Ermal?“** He blinked for a few times. **„Uh...yeah...yeah I am...I‘m on the toilet.“**, he stuttered and left the bathroom quickly afterwards. __

_ _Time passed, but Ermal never forgot about this photo and this mysterious boy, not even, after his marriage with the love of his life. Somehow this picture was always stuck in his head. **„Ermal, are you okay? You‘ve been in there for quiet a long time!“**, a known voice asked from the outside. Ermal quickly stood up and fold he picture, hid it in his side of the closet and opened the door. **„Sorry, I was lost in thoughts.“**, he said and smiled as an excuse. The other man smiled back at him, still with a worried expression on his face. **„I‘m really okay Fabri.“**, he softly said and stroke the cheek of the other man. Fabri nod and took Ermals hand into his. **„Good, come on now amore, we have to go. Otherwise our reservation will be deleted...“**, Fabrizio sad and both of them went outside, got into the car and drove to the restaurant. While they waited for their food, Fabri spoke about the incident that happened shortly before. **„I thought...idk your thoughts went back to your past.“**, he mumbled, now worried again. Ermal quickly shook his head and took the hand of the other man into his own. **„No, no Fabri. I really just was lost in my thoughts, in good ones.“**, he answered and smiled. Fabri slowly started to belive him and didn‘t ask more questions. When they were home again Ermal fell asleep on the couch, while Fabrizio stayed awake, thinking about the incidentthat happened earlier. He just couldn‘t got away from this. _Why did you lock the door?_, he thought and softly layed Ermals head onto the couch, stood up and walked up to their bedroom. _You never do that...why have you done it today? Do you have secrets?_ He shook his head to get out of his own thoughts, his insecurities started to kick in again. He always was insecure about himself, but also about his relationship to Ermal. Ermal was younger. And beautiful. So goddamn beautiful. And Fabri. Well he was an old man. An old man with a bad fashion taste. **„Stop!“**, he said to himself and after another minute passed, he stepped into the room. His gaze wandered around, but he couldn‘t notice anything that had changed. **„In thoughts...“**, he mumbled to himself, stroked around the bed, to the wardrobe. He opened it and put his jacket back into it, when he noticed something on Ermals side. The older man pulled out the photo, but stopped before he opened it. _I can‘t. It‘s Ermals._ But his curiosity won and he unfold the polaroid picture after another minute. Fabrizio froze in his movements and stared at the boy in the picture. Before he could put it back, he noticed someone in the doorstep. **„Fabri...?“**, a sleepy voice mumbled and he could hear Ermal coming closer. **„What...oh...I should have told you...“**, Ermal started explaining himself, but Fabri cut him off with a short gesture. **„Where have you found it?“**, he asked Ermal, looking at the man with the long messy curls. **„In Rome. We went there for a family trip.“**, Ermal got confused, looked at Fabri and took his hand. **„Why? What‘s wrong? It‘s...it‘s hard to explain....I‘ve found it on the floor of the Colosseum and took it with me. I didn‘t had the time to unfold it there and I noticed at home that it was the picture of this boy. He...he kinda looked pure....“**, Ermal laughed at his own explanation. **„He looked beautiful.“**, he whispered and looked at Fabri, who had turned around. **„Are you mad now?“**, Ermal softly asked, placed his hands on the back of his husband. **„I am not.“**, Fabri slowly answered, his voice was different. He kinda sounded like he was in tears. Ermal walked around him to face him and saw that he really had tears in his eyes. **„What‘s wrong Bizio?“**, he asked, his voice nearly as soft as the voice of an angel would be. Fabri shook his head, started to open his mouth, but stopped. He pulled Ermal closer to him, placed his head on his shoulder and into this long wonderful curls. He inhaled the smell of them, a smile on his face. **„I lost this picture, when I spent time with my aunt, she took it.“**, Fabri whispered._ _


End file.
